1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchange member using a honeycomb structure and being capable of exchanging heat between the first fluid and the second fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
In a heat exchanger, heat transfer is performed between a high-temperature fluid and a low-temperature fluid by a heat exchange member which conducts heat. In such a heat exchanger, a ceramic heat exchange member is used because there are cases of using a fluid having very high temperature or using a fluid which easily causes corrosion, such as water (e.g., Patent Document 1). The use of a ceramic heat exchange member enables to improve heat resistance and corrosion resistance.
In addition, a heat exchanger may expand by receiving heat from a high-temperature fluid or shrink by being deprived of heat by a low-temperature fluid. In particular, in a heat exchange member, a temperature difference is easily caused depending on the portions due to the temperature difference between the two kinds of fluids. Depending on the temperature difference, degree of shrinkage or expansion due to heat is varied with respect to each portion of the heat exchange member. As a result, large thermal stress may be caused locally in a specific portion in the heat exchange member. If there is locally caused a large thermal stress in a specific portion in the heat exchange member, breakage is easily caused in this portion. As a response to such a problem caused by thermal stress, the thickness of the portion having low mechanical strength is increased, or a reinforcing member is provided to obtain a structure having high mechanical strength.